


Remake: The Sand Spider

by CreativeGalaxy



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Manga & Anime, Original Character(s), Yu-Gi-Oh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-07 02:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeGalaxy/pseuds/CreativeGalaxy
Summary: This is simply a re-make of another fan fiction I posted on here: A girl wakes up in the middle of the western desert, unsure of how she ended up there in the first place. With very little knowledge of where she is and why there is a sudden voice ringing in her ear, she must find the answers the only way she sees fit, by getting something to eat.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I completely forgot I had an account on this site, so I thought I would try to put it to good use by at least getting my writing out there. Feel free to read the story if you wish, it's really just a way to promote an original series I have on WattPad called Peace Keeper. (https://www.wattpad.com/user/AlwysbCreative)  
> If you enjoy this story, please feel free to comment, or better yet, check out my original story on Wattpad.  
> The characters I use in this series are not characters in my Peace Keeper series, but they were used in the previous form of this fanfiction, so I kept them in. 
> 
> Also, just thought I would mention that all my chapter titles for this little series will be based on songs I listen to. If you want, you can see if you can try to guess the artist that sings them! 
> 
> Thanks for coming to visit and have a great day!

Chapter One: What's Wrong? 

How the fuck do you explain something you don’t understand? Even if I didn’t know how it happened exactly, I’m going to do my best to tell you the story of how I killed my best friend, and it starts with the subconscious.   
Well, my subconscious to be exact.   
I have no idea of how I had awoken that morning, but I knew it was with a loud groan and my mind fluttering with the simple question,   
“What time is it?”   
As my nerves began to come back to life, my brain felt as if it were being beaten with a sledgehammer and I had the sudden urge to vomit. All of that seemed to be pushed to the back of my mind when I felt tiny grains of sand poking into my skin like pins and needles.   
“What the fuck?” I asked, my eyes opening instantly in likeness to automatic doors and I noticed that a vast, river blue sky was staring back down at me; its body painted with wispy white clouds as rays of an unseen sun crept down onto my skin and warmed it with a vibrant glow.   
“No!” I said suddenly, sitting up instantly as grains of sand began to fall from my form. I immediately regretted this decision once my body began to retaliate with a throbbing headache.   
“Shit!” I said in a whisper, grasping at my forehead, “Where am I?”   
As far as I could remember, I had gone to sleep that evening in my own bedroom in my own bed. Sure, maybe I had a little too much to eat before that, but that didn’t usually cause me to wake up in a desert.   
The longer I sat there, the harder the sun seemed to beat down on my oddly pale skin. I wore the same, evening black hair that now cascaded over my shoulders in long strands but my outfit had been changed overnight to dull, dusty rags.   
“This can’t be happening,” I said in a groan, trying to hoist myself up onto my feet. Though I assumed I knew how to use my legs, my body seemed prickly with weariness, and I was forced back down on my butt for the moment.   
“For fuck’s sake,” I said in irritation, putting my head in my hand. I was not going to just sit here and end up as a meal for some hungry predator, so I tried to stand once more.   
“That’s more like it!” I said with a big grin as I finally stood triumphantly on my own two feet. I then took the liberty of taking a closer look at my surroundings. There wasn’t much to the area, just a few pieces of protruding rock from within the rust-colored sand. I began to inspect these rocks carefully and realized almost instantly that the apparently normal pieces of rock seemed to be parts to a larger structure.   
“Was there a village here?” I wondered to myself.   
“Yes.”   
I felt myself jump, and absentmindedly clutched at my chest as I fell backward, my body causing a cloud of sand to erupt from beneath me. My eyes stared wide into the distance as I began to find my voice through my rapid breathing,   
“Ghost!”   
“No, you dolt.” The voice said as I began to look around for its source. To my unfortunate findings, there seemed to be no one there beside me, just the remnants of what could have been a village at one point.   
It was then I realized that the voice sounded oddly like my own, or what I pictured my voice to sound like.   
“Are you done?” The voice asked in an apathetic tone.   
“Who are you?”   
“I go by the title Rizu.”   
I blinked, my mind locked in an ongoing puzzle. Why did that name sound Japanese? Was that where I was?   
“No, you’re in Egypt.” Rizu said in clarification, “don’t be so critical.”   
“I mean, how can I not? I don’t even know how I got here!”   
The voice was silent.   
“Do you know?”   
Silence.   
“Oh yeah, nice talking to you too by the way,” I said in a sarcastic tone, my dried lips twisting into a frown. I sighed; maybe I was losing my mind. As the possibility began to set itself into my brain I felt an uncomfortable cramp take hold of my stomach.   
“Gosh damn it!” I said in frustration, “guess I have to go find some food then.”


	2. Chapter Two: Outcast

By the time I had reached the next village, I was already on my knees in exhaustion. My tongue felt as dry as sandpaper and I began to forget what real food actually tasted like. I was nearly out of breath, and my limbs ached from overexposure and excess usage. I didn’t have any real willpower to get up until I could hear footsteps from beside my limp body. I could practically feel the heated gaze of the town’s people as they surveyed me.   
Their heated stares caused me to become self-conscious, and this excess anxiety gave me the willpower to get back up, even if it was as painful as running on hot coals in bare feet.   
“Are you quite done?” The voice asked, echoing in my mind.   
“Well, it’s nice to hear from you too, dear,” I said.   
“What are you waiting for? Go get something to eat”   
“Why don’t you eat me?”   
“Excuse me?”   
“Listen, lady, I don’t really who you are or what you are, but you need to relax and let me do whatever this is on my own.”   
“Suit yourself.” The voice said, leaving me for the moment as I began to hobble over to a vendor who sat peacefully on an intricately decorated blanket sprawled out beneath him. There were a variety of items place loosely on the blanket, but the one thing that caught my eye was the humble loaf of bread that sat lonely next to a golden trinket. I had no idea why the man had decided to sell a single loaf of bread amongst the lovely gold artifacts, but it didn’t matter to my famished stomach as I politely asked the man if I could take it.   
“You have something to trade?” He asked, looking up to meet my puzzled gaze with a skeptical stare. I was somewhat surprised he understood what I said, but the thought of what language I was actually speaking slipped my mind as I began to think of something to trade him.   
“Um-“   
He raised a hairy brow.   
I gave an uncomfortable smile, “I have my personality.”   
The man growled, twisting his lip into a sour frown,  
“Then go away.”   
He then shooed me away with a dismissive hand.   
“But-“   
I could see his brows creasing in anger,   
“Go! You’re holding up customers!”  
I twisted my lips in a small frown, glancing around at the spectators that began to gather around us, watching me specifically with curious eyes and tiny smirks. I didn’t enjoy being watched, so I ran from their judgmental glances despite my aching body. I ran so far that I nearly forgot what I was running for when I heard the sharp crack of a whip. I felt a scream as it came creeping to the edge of my lips, but I held it in as I found a pile of rocks to sit beside and collect myself. The sun was pouring down its rays on my unusually pale skin, but it felt somewhat comforting in the little shade the looming cactus beside me provided.   
It was nice being alone for a while, but it soon began to hurt worse than my ravished body.   
I let out a drawn-out sigh of frustration when I heard another sharp crack of a whip, but this time, it sounded like it was coming from behind me. It was that, and the sound of a man’s anguished cries that nearly caused me to get up and run.   
But it was the taunting laughs of two other men that piqued my irritated curiosity.


End file.
